fourworldseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pantherlily
Pantherlily is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is the Exceed companion of Gajeel Redfox and a new member of Team Natsu. He used to work for the kingdom of Extalia as the Magic Militia's First Division Commander of the Royal Army before joining the guild. Statistics *'Name': Pantherlily, Lily *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Gender': Male *'Age': Unknown *'Classification': Exceed, Former Magic Militia's First Division Commander, Fairy Tail Mage, Swordsman *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 50 cm (1'8"); 190 cm (6'3") *'Weight': 20 kg (43 lb); 100 kg (220 lb) *'Eye Color': Orange-Red *'Hair Color': Black Coat *'Main Attire': Forest green trousers, orange sash, light-colored rope, white, calf high socks, and black shoes *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': B-Class *'Main Skills': Aera, Battle Mode Shift, Master Swordsman *'Standard Equipment': Musica Sword *'Weaknesses': Brontophobic (fears lightning). His Battle Form has a limited time. *'Voice Actor': Rick Keeling Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Human level | City Block level *'Speed': Hypersonic+ with Area | Subsonic+ with Supersonic+ reaction speed, and Hypersonic+ flight speed *'Lifting Strength': At least Average Human, most likely higher | Likely Class 50 *'Striking Strength': Probably Class H | Class GJ *'Durability': Wall level | Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Peak Human *'Range': Human Range | Extended Melee Range, Several Tens of Meters with Musica Sword *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Master *'Key': Exceed Form | Battle Mode Shift Appearance His head is that of a black panther's, but he has a tall, muscular build similar to that of a human's. Later, this body is called his battle form. He has a white muzzle, small orange-red eyes, and a scar running down across his left eye. However, when he reached Earth Land, he took a form which is more typical for Exceeds, as a small, bipedal black cat with round ears. His facial features are retained, albeit in a very deformed manner. He generally wears forest green trousers held by an orange sash, with a pair of black shoes and white, calf-high socks, and a light-colored rope around his right shoulder to his waist to hold his sword. Although he can return to his former form, he can only do so for a very limited amount of time. His guild stamp is on his back in the same place as Happy and Carla's, and is gray in color. Personality In the past, Pantherlily seems to have a grumpy disposition and detests noisy people. He also seemed to have reservations about Operation ETD, unlike the other commanders. This was presumably because he did not want his own race to be destroyed, despite the fact that he had also said that Extalia was a fake country, one he discarded a long time ago. However, Pantherlily is on good terms with Mystogan as he saved the young prince from death when he was a small child. Pantherlily does not discriminate against Exceeds or humans and treats them as equals, unlike the Exceeds in Edolas who viewed themselves as superior to the humans. Upon his recruitment into Fairy Tail, Pantherlily shows a more mature and brooding persona on the outside, but is in fact a kind-hearted, valiant, and caring soul on the inside. According to his Guild Card, Pantherlily likes kiwifruit (the latter of which can be seen when he, Happy and Carla are having a snack break) and hates thunder (the latter of which can be seen in his time on Tenrou Island). He also seems to have a penchant for oversized weapons, as shown from his handling of the Bustermarm Sword and his liking for the Musica Sword. History Powers and Abilities Main Powers and Weapons Aera: Pantherlily, like every other Exceed, is capable of sprouting feathery wings that grant him the ability to fly, at the same time neutralizing the weight of one possible passenger carried by him. In his original, massive form, these wings are much larger than those of normal-sized Exceeds. Aera greatly helps Pantherlily out in battle, allowing him to remain out of reach of his enemies while he wields one of his large weapons to strike at them, or to rapidly dodge their ranged attacks, granting him added maneuverability and speed. Battle Mode Shift: While in Edolas, he was known for his huge size and mass, especially large when compared to a stereotypical Exceed. After being transported to Earth Land, Pantherlily has undergone major changes: his body has been drastically reduced in size, with him now being the same height as most of his fellow Exceeds. This is, according to his own words, because Earth Land "doesn't fit well with his previous body". However, true to his role as a physical fighter, Pantherlily has developed the ability to temporarily transform back to his usual large size, regaining his original strength, stamina and power. This proves to be rather difficult, as he can only maintain his large size for a short period of time. Musica Sword: Pantherlily's primary weapon. While fending off Grimoire Heart's lesser members, Pantherlily disarmed one enemy and started using his sword. This was revealed to be a Musica Sword, a reference to Rave Master which was an apparently very expensive weapon capable of altering its size, something Pantherlily noted to be similar to his former Bustermarm Sword, and which prompted him to choose it as his new weapon of choice. Combat Prowess Physical Abilities Intelligence Other Skills Relationships *Shagotte *Jellal Faust/Mystogan *Gajeel Redfox *Happy *Carla *Levy McGarden Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceed Category:Talking Animal Category:Mage Category:Swordsmen Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Team Natsu Category:Fairy Tail Characters